The Proposal
by TwilightForever01
Summary: Renessmee finds an old diary entry that Jacob wrote during Bella's pregnancy, when she discovers the truth about how Jacob reacted when he discovered Bella was pregnant,will she say yes when Jacob asks her to marry him or will this be the end for the cute Wolf and Vampire couple who seem to be made for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**The Proposal**

Dear Diary, Today I was told the truth about Mummy's pregnancy, it is just what everybody wants to hear at sixteen years old, that your Dad didn't want you and neither did your bestfriend. How could Jake have wanted that for me? I can under-stand Daddy, but Jakey he told me I meant everything to him.  
How could he do this? It all started this morning when I went downstairs for breakfast at Billy's house. The night before I had passed out on the beach and Jake said it was best for me to stay in LA Push for the night. When I woke up Jake was still asleep so I walked around the room and saw a little box.  
I know I shouldn't look but I couldn't stop myself, inside it was a scrunched up paper which said;

_Bella. Bella. Bella._  
_I love her so much, but she is in love with that BLOODSUCKER._  
_If only I could kill him now, she should be mine but he's only gone and gave her a child that is going to kill her! I don't know what I will do if she dies whilst giving birth._  
_The devil...or Renessmee as Bella calls it, will kill the love of my life, the girl I have loved since I met her again in Forks. The 'baby' is crushing her bones and too make it worse it is a bloodsucker, I just hope my Bella makes it._  
_I know Edward doesn't want the child either but it doesn't make me feel better. It makes me feel worse._

It was like my whole world had been torn apart and ripped into tiny pieces, Jacob loves my mum? Was it the fact that he couldn't have her which made him go for second best...me.

I love Jake with all my heart but finding out he wanted me dead broke my heart, we had been dating for almost 2 years now and every time he kisses me it is like I can see clearly for the first time. But now I don't know where it leaves us.

**JACOB'S POV**

The diary entry was gone, Nessie couldn't have found it could she, what if she believes what I wrote on there, she is the most precious thing in the world and if I lost her I would die.

'ALICE!' I screamed. 'GET HERE NOW, I NEED YOUR HELP! IT'S ABOUT RENESSMEE,'

Of course she came running as soon as she heard Nessie's name.

'Yeah Jacob?' She asked.

'Nessie's found a diary entry I wrote before she was born.  
Saying how much I love Bella and that I wish she didn't exist! But this was before the imprint happened and I can not lose her Alice, I can't!' I noticed myself in tears at the thought of losing her.

'Jacob.' She said. 'She will understand if you tell her the truth, in fact I can not see Renessmee's future at all so that just means one thing, YOU ARE IN IT.' That reassured me.  
A lot. My girl would understand that my feelings toward Bella were for her the whole time, my imprintee, my every thing.

Now to go and find her. I walked up to her bedroom and opened the door, I must admit seeing her crying so much made me feel like a monster.

'Look Nessie, princess, I am sorry you found out this way but the reason I felt a connection with your mother is because of you darling, I promise you and you know I can never break a promise. To tell you the trouth, if I had to live without you I would not survive, I was a different person back then not the man I am now, I was upset that my bestfriend was in so much pain, but happy now she was because I got you out of it.'  
I told her hoping to bring her round.

'I don't care Jacob.' She told me. It was the first time she hadn't called me Jake or Jakey.

'But...We promised that we could get through anything,'

'But not this Jacob, I never want to see you again. GET OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU WANTED ME DEAD AND I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT, WAS I JUST SECOND BEST BECAUSE MY MUM WAS TAKEN? YOU CHOSE ME BECAUSE WE'RE IDENTICAL? WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE THAT GIRL.' She said crying so many tears it could make a river. 'This is the last time I will tell you this...I love you,'

'Renessmee,I love you with all my heart, Okay you weren't even born when this happened, I wasn't even with your mother she had made that very clear.' I said almost in tears. 'Please just give me another chance. I'm begging you princess. I can not live without you in my life.'

**Renessmee's POV - 2 Weeks Later**

I couldn't risk getting hurt again, but I love him, I should give him a second chance shouldn't I? I miss him and his warmth, I felt incomplete without him so I finally picked up the phone and called him.

'Jakey?' I said.  
'RENESSMEE! Oh my gosh, does this mean I am forgiven because I swear I will never hurt you ever again.' He said.  
Oh what a relief it was to hear his voice.  
'Yes.' I said.  
'Thank you so much Nessie, you will never regret it!' He was so happy, even Uncle Jasper could feel it from down the phone.  
'Come round,' I said and hung up the phone.

Around 5 minutes later Jacob came into the room and I rushed over to him, hugging him so tight I didn't ever want to let go. Later that night he took me outside and asked me to dance.  
During the middle of the dance he 'fell' to the ground, it was only when I saw the box in his hand I realised.

'**_Miss Renessmee Cullen, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?_**' He asked me looking kind of worried.

'**_Yes Mr Black,I will._**' I replied as he put the ring on my finger, it was beautiful. 'How did you afford it?'

'Oh let's just say your family helped me out a little bit. Which is something I will pay them back for.'

As we walked back into the house everyone said congratulations to us. Stupid Alice with her phycic powers.

'I guess you already know, but me and Jake are going to get married.' I say looking over in my Father's direction as I tell every one the news.  
'Baby, I got over you dating Jacob a long time ago, besides the imprint means he can never leave you...so you aren't at risk of a broken heart.' My father tells me, almost smiling.

So maybe I was going to get my happily ever after, just like my mum and dad.

**A/N: Do you want to know what happened to Nessie and Jacob after this? If you do write a review and if enough people want to hear more I will add some more chapters to this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Proposal Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in this fanfic._

**Renesmee's POV**

Jake has been amazing to me since I had agreed to marry him. Of course my Aunt Alice is planning the whole wedding, it is sort of tradition in our family Aunt Alice plans all the parties/events that our family has but the one thing I did want to choose myself is my wedding dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a princess skirt, across the top it had diamonte stud's all over it (they just happened to be real diamonds) I had protested when they told me but my father had insisted he wanted me to feel like a princess.

'Renesmee!' Jacob called from outside the door.

'Come in,' I called.

'Hi princess, I'm sorry I had to leave you last night it's just some newborn's came near LA Push looking for blood and we have to sort them out.' He said looking genuinely sorry.

'It's alright, you don't have to stay here every night.'

'But I want to keep you safe,'

'I have my dad for that, I'm sure he wouldn't let me come to any harm.'

'True,true I just get worried about you when you aren't here Nessie.'

**Jacob's POV**

With the wedding just 3 days away Alice took me away from my Nessie to go suit shopping, if I'm being honest I don't know what different types of suits there are. I just let Alice to the picking and I did actually look quite handsome.

_For saying a vampire chose it..._ I thought in my head.

'Renesmee will love it,' Alice told me. 'You look handsome...for a dog,'

'Wolf.' I said.

_These bloodsuckers still got on my nerves sometimes..._

When she finally let me go after about 3 hours I went back to my Nessie, it seemed like I'd been away forever and I didn't want to leave her for that long ever again  
'I love you,' She told me.  
'Love you too,'  
'Jake, I think its time for you to be getting home, I need beauty sleep for the wedding you know.'  
'Okay, goodnight princess.' I said and I kissed her forehead.

**Bella's POV**

My little girl is getting married in 3 days time and I was starting to feel a bit sad about my child - the only child I would ever have - is now grown up and is going to be , I felt happy for Jacob as he had loved Nessie since she was just hours old and he would finally get his wish; to be with her forever. I went into Edward's practice room and watched him play the piano, he had made a new melody up called 'Renesmee' and it was beautiful. I took down my shield and thought to him.  
_Are you alright?_ I thought to him.  
_Yes love.  
I mean about the wedding?  
Not really but as long as she's happy I am happy,love._

I really should go find Renesmee, she'll be wondering where I am so I gracefully walk out the room as slow as vampires can. I hear her talking to Jacob on the phone and it makes me smile.  
'Yes..I love you too...Thank you...See you tomorrow'  
_Renesmee darling, I can come back later if you want?  
__No mum, stay I'm just coming off the phone now anyway to go to sleep.  
_'Bye...' She put the phone down onto the bed and pulled the quilt over her head.  
'Night mum,'  
'Night sweetie,'

Before I know it, it is Thursday, the day of Nessie's wedding day. I stand by as I watch her get ready, she and Alice chose well with the dress, she looks beautiful. Her hair is in loose curls and is up with a few curls framing her face. The aisle and the reception look amazing it looks identical to mine and Edward's wedding...it was perfect.

_**A/N - Next chapter is the wedding! It might not be up until Monday because I'm busy this weekend, I'm thinking of making this into quite a long story but I'm not quite sure yet :).  
I hope that your enjoying my fanfic.  
~TwilightForever01.x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_A/N - I had just finished writing this chapter when my computer crashed, so this may not be as long as I wanted my original one to be as I lost all of my work on this chapter._**

**Edward's POV**

I looked over at my gorgeous girl linked in my arm, where had the time gone? It seemed only 5 minutes ago when Bella was turned and Renesmee was born, the fight with the Volturi was still fresh in my mind like it had only happened yesterday. But when I met Bella I lost all sense of time but when I thought she was dead, it had shocked me to feel that every second that past felt like a century and when the Volturi refused to do what I had requested time only seemed to slow more. But this is supposed to be a happy day, I looked over at the Black and Clearwater families. We had come along way for saying we used to be enemies. I mean, he is marrying my daughter, the only child I would ever have... But I knew he would take good care of her. He had to because he had imprinted on her he must do whatever she asks, he can not refuse her what she wants. Alice had done a good job with her make up, I think the reason she hasn't put too much make up on is because she is actually only 8 years old despite having the mind and appearance of a 16 year old **(****A/N I don't know how old she would be in the book so I am saying 8 years)** girl. After giving her away to Jacob, I went and sat next to my Bella, who released her shield to show me what she was thinking. Pictures and video's from Nessie's childhood passed through my mind as I looked at my wife and smiled. At least we would always have these memories and the reassurance that we had forever together, we can never die. It almost seemed worth it now that Bella had lost her soul and had been replaced with Renesmee, somehow it made me seem better about turning my Bella just so I never had to lose her, It made me feel like there would always be a part of human Bella with us forever.

After all my thinking I look up at the vicar who is now saying the words that meant I lost my baby girl forever the worst that frightened me more than the Volturi, Newborns and Anything else that can kill me;  
_I now pronounce you husband and wife...  
_She may not have my mind reading gift, but she new me all too well.  
'You haven't lost her, just because she is a Black by law it doesn't mean she isn't a Cullen on the inside, anyway they aren't moving that far away Carlisle had a house made for them near our Cottage.' She told me.  
'I know, I know love. I just makes me feel strange that my 8 year old daughter is married and doesn't live at home any more.'  
' She is 16 years old in appearance.'

Later I got the realisation as I had the last dance I would have with my daughter before she left to go and live with her husband where I can not keep her safe any more. Dancing elegantly with my gorgeous girl I burst of laughing and so did Emmett and Rose when she had to dance with clumsy Jake who was a terrible dancer.  
_Oi Edward, He can't dance at all, even Rose will tell you I'm more graceful than that...Ha, the dog's a terrible dancer at least my Em can dance..._

I laughed at my brother and sister as both their thought's were in my head at once. Looking over at my daughter and her shape-shifter husband I could not help smiling as even I saw they were perfect for each other.

**Jacob's POV**

The only reason I danced is because of Nessie, I honestly have two left feet, she put her thoughts in my head as I danced with her for the first time since being married.  
' ,' I said  
' ,' She replied  
'I love you!' We'd both said simultaneously  
Her thoughts included; _Jake needs some dancing lessons...I love you Jacob...Mrs Renesmee Black, has a ring to it doesn't it?..._

  
Chief Swan had came up to me with a sort of threat; If you do not look after her, like a Prince should treat his Princess he would come and give me a serious talking to because after all she had been through she needed me to be there, to heal her nightmares. I vowed to him that I would be there with her forever.

I saw Edward and Bella and immediately went up to them with a joke;  
'Hey mum and dad,' I said 'Yes, maybe I should call you that now.' They looked horrified. 'Joking...'  
'Good Jake because having my best friend go from like a brother to a son would be weird...' Bella told me.  
'Now Jacob.' Edward said 'Look after my daughter like she is the only girl in the world, like she is your world. I know you will do this anyway but I just need to clear this up...if you don't I swear to you I will get you and rip your head off Jacob.'  
I made the mistake of smiling.  
'It isn't funny!'

After all these talks I went of to find my wife, who I hadn't seen since my first dance which was really embarrassing, and I was getting worried about her and that something may happen to her. If the Volturi even came into contact again with her I would scream...

_**A/N - So how did you like this chapter? I uploaded it tonight because this story won't be updated till Sunday night or Monday night because I have homework and things like that to do this weekend, so please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter :D. Constructive Criticism Welcome and taken on board.x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Renesmee POV  
**

When Jacob finally found me I kissed him softly as my dad was probably watching he already said that I was still a little girl and he still wasn't the best of friends with my husband...

'I'm sorry my dad won't let us have a proper honeymoon,' I told him,

'It's fine, your mum is letting us have the cottage for tonight whilst they go to stay with Esme and Carlisle.'

'Okay.'

I was being pulled from behind, _Renesmee. _Mum had come looking for me, she looked at my husband,

'Jake,' She said looking at him. 'May I take your wife away for a few minutes, Alice wants her.' She said rolling her eyes when she came to Aunt Alice. I knew why.

'MUM! I'm not wearing some fancy designer outfit Alice wants me to wear, today yes, it's my wedding day but no I don't want to feel like her giant life size barbie doll, please mum' I said annoyed, batting my big black eyelashes at my mum.

'No getting out of it, sorry princess.' She said and kissed my forehead before picking me up and taking me to Alice so I couldn't run away.

'I've found the most amazing dress for you,' Alice squealed.

'Alice...' My mum said sternly.

I have to admit, it was pretty beautiful, it was one of my Aunt's talents, fashion. It was pale peach with a full skirt and an halter neck. The shoes, sometimes my Aunt forgets I am not a full vampire and only half, and that when my mum was a human she was always getting herself in near death situations, I was unlucky enough to inherit some of that. _Lucky me.. _It looked like I'd need Carlisle at some point tonight...

'Just ask Jacob I'm sure he'll carry you.' Alice told me, she could read my expressions well.

She left my hair half up and half down with natural curls in my Auburn hair. My make up was subtle; eye liner, mascara, lip gloss and blush. Walking... or stumbling in my case down the stairs I see my dad at the bottom, smiling the smile that made my mother fall for him. I know I'm his daughter but it is a beautiful smile.

'Your beautiful baby,' He told me. I wasn't listening... I had just seen Jake.

**Jacob's POV**

She looked stunning, she put Rosalie, Alice and Bella too shame and she was mine, all mine for the rest of forever. I could just smile at her, I was speechless, I managed to say one word to describe how I felt.  
'Speechless,' I'd stumbled out, she was dazzling me with her beauty.

In the cottage later that night Renesmee found a note from Edward.

_Renesmee, school tomorrow so Alice will be round first thing to get you dressed, not how you wanted to spend your first day married but we couldn't help that. Alice got you into all of the same classes as Jacob so you will be together. Sleep well my princess, -Dad._

I felt my eyes drooping...SLEEPING TABLETS...that stupid blood sucker, giving me tablets to make me sleep. Renesmee curled up next to me, already asleep from the tablets..I was going to kill him when I saw him!

The next thing I know Renesmee was in front of me wearing very tight jeans and a very short top. With very high heels...

'JACOB, WAKE UP YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET READY BEFORE WE NEED TO GET IN THE CAR FOR SCHOOL,'

'Don't I get a kiss?' I said hopefully. She kissed me for about 2 minutes before saying

'You only have 3 minutes now...'

I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt before rushing out the door and seeing Edward and Bella in the Volvo ready to pick us up. I put Renesmee down then Edward starts driving at his usual fast speed...

**_A/N : So what did you think of this chapter? Not your average honeymoon...school. Review, Favourite, Follow, whatever :). Next chapter should be up soon.  
~TwilightForever01._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Alice's POV**

First lesson was English with Nessie and Jacob, we all sat at the back trying to avoid stares from the other students, impossible. They couldn't resist from looking at mine and Renesmee's vampire charms, Jacob sat down next to us obviously feeling awkward at all these boys staring at his wife, who he had married only yesterday. Managing to get through this lesson I was desperate to see Jasper. Luckily I had mathematics next with him, Rose and Edward. Rose and Edward sat together whilst Jazz and I sat together. All the girls were staring and Jazz and it was hard to stop myself from screaming at the top of my lungs that he was mine, I know that Jazz felt the anger rush inside me and he calmed me down, whilst squeezing my hand tighter as if he was saying 'Don't worry'.

Renesmee was uncomfortable with all the attention to I figured, god knows how Edward was feeling this time he had to hear teenage boys thoughts about his Wife and his Daughter. Jasper had to be by his side ready for if it does get to much for him to handle, ready to calm him down. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be happy if we had messed up on the first day. Emmett seemed to be enjoyed winding Nessie up about the boys.  
'Look Ness, all those boys are staring at you -' Emmett said, smiling as he saw Renesmee blush.  
'Cut it out Em.' Rose had said and immediately stopped knowing she would get angry otherwise. Jacob seemed very quiet today and without being able to see his future or Renesmee's I knew I would just have to wait to find out.

**Jacob's POV**

I saw Alice staring at me, I knew she was wondering why I was so quiet today. The reason is that I was planning on taking Renesmee out tonight, I was planning on taking her to a restaurant to celebrate our marriage seeing as we didn't get to have a honeymoon. I knew Edward knew about it but was keeping it secret for Renesmee's sake and if he told her I would try to rip his stupid head off his shoulders for blabbing about my romantic gesture to Ness before she even knew about it!

The afternoon flew by and before I knew it I was back at Carlisle and Esme's house.  
'Renesmee,' I said. 'Go get Alice to get you ready as I am taking you out for dinner tonight.'  
'Aw, okay,' She said and she kissed me.

'ALICE! I NEED YOUR HELP, NOW!' I heard her scream.

**Renesmee's POV**

Alice had chosen an outfit for me within a few minutes, a lovely red evening gown with a plunging neckline. I wasn't sure that dad would approve of this outfit especially seeing the stiletto red heels Alice had managed to get on my feet whilst I was thinking about Jake, she had put my hair in a messy bun so that strands fell out to frame my face with a bronze smokey eye and bright red lipstick. My necklace was a simple chain with a large diamond on the front with earrings to match. My wedding ring had gone perfectly with my jewellery and as I was walking down the stairs my worries were confirmed.

'Renesmee, what had Alice done to you!' My father said. 'I will let you wear it for Jacob's sake as he is practically drooling all over you in it.' Jake blushed.  
'My gorgeous wife, you look absolutely breath taking love.' Jake said. 'Words can not describe how beautiful you look. Again you have put your Aunties and your mother to shame in this beautiful dress.' He kissed my hand before kissing my lips and ending up with red lips himself, he wiped them clean and then said.

'Your car awaits my princess,' It was so romantic. 'Bye everyone' He called before taking me to the car and taking me to this mystery restaurant.

_**A/N : So what did you think of this chapter? Thought I'd put something a bit more romantic than them going off to school the day after their wedding! Next chapter up soon.  
**_~TwilightForever01.


End file.
